Trust
by MelissMySiss
Summary: Jack encounters Pitch again one day. Pitch confesses care for Jack and Jack wants to believe him. Now they both have their reasons to want to trust one another, but neither knows how to. Does Pitch really care for Jack? And is he willing to be there for the boy? And can Jack really trust that Pitch won't do something terrible again? Blackice Fic
1. Chapter 1

We had done it. We, the guardians, stopped Pitch Black. We stopped the king of darkness, the ruler of nightmares. But in reality was there any doubt? We were the good, good always wins. Right?

That is what I thought. And I wonder if it was all worth it. We stopped something that will always rise again. Fear and darkness only exist because light and hope do. And light and hope only exist because of fear and darkness.

So did we really win?

**TTT**

Jack leaned back off of the top of the spruce and fell, and then he caught the wind and grinned. In an instant the breeze carried him up and he spun upwards into the clouds. He leaned this way and spun around so that he was looking down to the small city below him.

It was the first day of winter and he thought he would give the kids a little snow today. He sailed easily with the breeze and watched as children started to wake up and smile and point to the snow through their windows. Several of the children were already running outside. It was a Saturday so the children didn't have any worries in the world. Except perhaps whom they were going to go and sled with or have a snowball fight with.

But those were all the worries that the children needed. Now that the children believed in Jack and he was a Guardian he couldn't really show himself to the children. It was one of the rules of being a Guardian. "Once they believe in you, they don't have to see you to know that you are there, they just know." That is what North had told him. Jack listened but hardly ever followed that rule. A large grin spread across his face and he dove down into the city and went straight for the park.

Several kids were already there; he spotted Jamie and his friends right away. And they spotted Jack just the same. "Look!" "Jack!" "Yay its Jack!" The kids all smiled and waved as Jack picked up the pace on the breeze and landed on the fence surrounding one edge of the park.

"Hello kids!" Jack beamed at all of them crouching down on the top of the fence and smiling at all the kids running over to him, "Enjoying our first day of winter?"

"Of course Jack," Jamie smiled and picked up a pile of snow and threw it in the air and watched it fall. The little flakes catching the sun and dazzling like diamonds fell back to the ground a few landing on the other kids.

Jack laughed, "You're just like me." Jamie smiled. Then suddenly one of the other kids threw a snowball straight to the back of Jamie's head. Jack grinned, "Snowball fight!" Jack yelled and he flew straight up and flew over the ground dragging his staff along the ground and creating several snowballs for all the kids. The children ran around all eagerly gripping the ammo. They formed teams and started the war. Jack laughed and started to make snowballs himself and flew around the park throwing them at the children.

He flew back over to the fence and he smiled and circled his staff several times before making a very large snowball larger than his own body in fact. Then with the power of the wind he let it sail up to just above the center of the park, and then he shot an icicle out of the end of his staff straight towards it. It created the same affect that Jamie had made only early with the small pile of snow he had thrown in the air. The little flakes flittered this way and that all catching the light in one-way or another. It was beautiful some of the children stopped to look at the wondrous sight, while others took the advantage and pegged those kids right in the face with balls of snow.

Laughing Jack flipped back onto the fence and sat watching them play, he tossed in his own snowballs from time to time but he just watched. He loved to watch the kids play, it was one of the best parts of his job. He was interrupted from his thought though by a snapping. It sounded like a branch breaking; he quickly looked back over his shoulder into the forest beyond the park. His frosty eyes darted through the trees looking for what made the sound. Then he spotted something, and it made his stomach drop.

Two yellow eyes were staring directly at his own and Jack instantly spun around and perched on the fence ready to attack. But then a white grin glowed in the light and then it was gone. But a trail of black sand could be seen disappearing in the shadows. Jack nervously looked back at the kids. None of them seemed to notice Jack's sudden panic they were all still laughing and throwing snow at one another. Jack smiled lightly before turning back to the trees.

He hopped off of the fence and flew into the trees ahead of him. Pitch was back. In this exact town, why? Jack gripped his magic staff tighter and flew farther and farther into the trees. Jack only assumed that Pitch would be in the darker parts of the forest so he went further and further in and still nothing. He stopped and landed; maybe he had been imagining things. Jack shook his head and leaned back into the closest tree a small frost pattern formed where his back touched the bark.

A rustling in the bushes made Jack spin his head. He gripped the staff ready to attack and started slowly walking to the bushes. "Whose there?" He cried. There was no response. Instead a horse stuck its head out of the shrubs and stared directly at Jack. But this was no ordinary horse it was black, and it's eyes were a terrible yellow glow. And the horse it self looked like it was made out of sand, Pitch's sand.

With a flick of his wrist and a shot through his staff, the horse was frozen. Not really frozen parse but more of melted and the sand now had frost patterns through it. In an instant Jack regretted doing that to the horse. He could have followed it to Pitch. No matter, there were probably more and judging by where the horse came from Pitch was probably in that direction.

Jack jumped over the bushes from which the horse came from and he started down the path that way. He decided to walk incase he spotted something that he might not when he was flying. After a while of walking he sat down. Frost forming where he sat, he looked down the path he had come, it was frosted over from his feet. Well if Pitch was following him, he would have a wonderful trail. Jack grinned and shook his head placing his hands to his face. "Nice one frost," Jack mumbled to himself.

"I'm surprised you went out this far Jack," The voice Jack recognized in an instant and he looked up quickly looking for the dark figure. "All you had to do was look in the shadows." Instantly Jack stood up and looked around in the darkest parts of the trees. His eyes darted here and there, then he found him. Pitch hiding away in the darkness all that could be seen was the glow of his yellow eyes.

"What do you want pitch?" Jack demanded pointing his staff to the direction of the dark soul in the woods.

Pitch laughed and emerged from the shadows a grin growing on his face, "You jump to conclusions too much."

Jack stood there confused and watched as Pitch walked over to a rock and slowly sat down and stared back at the small guardian. "What?" Jack asked and walked over to directly in front of the king of nightmares.

"You think I am back to cause some sort of trouble," Pitch said poking the center of Jack's chest with one long finger, "Well not this time Jack, not this time." Pitch laughed slightly before sighing and looking up into the blue eyes of the guardian.

"You expect me to believe that?" Jack asked glaring into Pitch's yellow eyes.

"No, I don't," Pitch, replied surprisingly honestly, "But there are a lot of people who don't believe in me now a days. They believe in fear, yes they always will, but they don't believe in the man hiding under their beds."

Jack's gaze softened and he looked at Pitch before saying, "So people believe in the thing you bring but not in you?"

"Yes, I believe you experienced the same problem," Pitch replied pointing to the young guardian before continuing, "They saw the snow and the cold but they never saw you. That's why your powers worked; also you weren't a guardian at the time, so you had nothing to worry about. That's what's so great about being me. After a little while I pull myself together and my powers work just as fine as they did before. No one sees me, they see what I bring. But because I am not a guardian I don't loose any power."

Jack looked at Pitch with shock, "So is that why you didn't want me to be a guardian and work with you?"

"At that time yes, I knew that no one believed in you, and no one would, so if you became a guardian you would have instantly lost all of your powers before you could prove the children wrong. I knew that if you joined me you would never become a guardian and your powers would have been safe. But since you said no, I had to stop you before the children believed in you…"

Things started to click in Jack's mind, "So a part of you was trying to save me?" Jack looked at Pitch and Pitch smiled and nodded. Jack took a few steps back away from the man of the shadows and sat on a rock just opposite Pitch. He stared at the ground then mumbled, "Why?"

Pitch let a small grin tug at his cheeks, "I cared Jack." Jack looked up and stared at Pitch. Pitch walked over to Jack and continued, "I have a heart Jack, I am like you, the man in the moon picked me for something but that isn't all me. Just like you are all not a boy who is cold and can freeze everything. Jack I wanted you to come with me, because a part of me wanted to see the world the way that you did. I wanted to have," He hesitated he clearly didn't want to say fun.

Jack finished the sentence instead, "Light?"

"Yes light," Pitch nodded, "But that anger and darkness that I am supposed to be, I was made to be, it just shown right threw and I couldn't gain your trust. But why would you have trusted me anyway?" Pitch backed away and looked down to the ground, "I am a monster, I live right in line with Greed and Hate."

Jack stood up slowly and walked up to Pitch he took one of his hands, "You were made this way because the world needs that. Fear and darkness only exist because light and hope do. And light and hope only exist because of fear and darkness. So without you I wouldn't be here and without me you wouldn't be here." Jack smiled pointing from his own chest to Pitch's.

Pitch took Jack's hand pointing to his chest hand held it there with his own. Jack looked up into Pitch's eyes slightly alarmed but relaxed slightly as Pitch smiled. It wasn't a smile that he usually made. It was real and one that you know that you could trust. And jack did.

"Do you trust me now?" Pitch asked taking his other hand free of Jacks and pressed it to the young guardians small cool check.

Jack could swear his heart was beating ten times to fast but that didn't matter, "Yes," Jack smiled and floated up lightly on the breeze so that he was now eye to eye with Pitch. Pitch smiled too and let his hand on Jack's cheek glide to behind Jack's neck. Jack took his hand on Pitch's chest and let it glide up to the man's shoulder. They both slowly closed the space between them and came centimeters from each other's faces.

Pitch could feel the cool sweet breath of Jack spreading across his face. He liked it, it smelled like pine and mint and felt nice against his skin. Pitch closed his eyes and brought the cool lips of the younger boy to his own. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Pitch pulled away. Jack looked at him confused, he clearly wanted more and was disappointed when the man pushed him away.

"What?" Jack asked still floating as Pitch turned away and started to walk back into the shadows.

"Your guardian friends won't like this, they will find me again…" Pitch clenched his fists angry with himself for letting his personal desire get in the way of his own safety.

"No wait," Jack called after him and flew above him and right in front of the man, "They won't find out, I won't let them know."

Pitch didn't say anything; instead he just looked away and down to the ground. Jack placed one icy finger under Pitch's chin and raised his face so bother of their eyes met. Pitch could feel his heart melt slightly; those blue eyes made his head spin.

"How can I trust you," Pitch whispered staring at the young boy before him. Jack hesitated; he had to prove to Pitch that he did care. He didn't want Pitch to be forced away just for being the guardian that in someway the world did need. The long pause made Pitch push Jack away, "That's what I thought." The shadows started to wrap around Pitch as he started to dissipate into the darkness.

"No wait," Jack cried and he reached out and grabbed onto the wrist of the elder shadow. Pitch turned back slightly to look Jack in the eyes. Tears started to well in Jack's eyes, "Please don't…"

Pitch pulled away, "No Jack you should change your statement to 'Fear and dark will always be there as long as light hides them away, light was always meant to hide the dark. Light and hope will always be there as long as the dark tries to break free. Darkness will always be hidden by the light. Though light and dark were meant to keep a balance, they were never meant to work together.' Jack stood in shock as Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

Jack stood for several seconds waiting, then he cried out, "Pitch! Pitch! Come back! Come back! Please! Please come back, you can trust me…. I promise." Jack ran through the forest yelling and calling out. There was no response. Nothing just empty silence. Jack remained in the forest for hours hiking, flying and running looking for the man. He fly above the trees, he ran along side them. He checked every shadow he passed. Soon the forest was dark and the moon came out. Darkness surrounded him.

Irritated and exhausted Jack collapsed to his knees in a small clearing in the forest. He balled his fists and screamed. And tears of rage and despair ran down his face. Why did he do this to himself?

He threw his staff in front of him and leaned forward and slammed his fists into the ground. Several ice patterns forming where his hands touched the ground. Angered he curled into a ball and stared at the moon. And slowly he cried himself to sleep.

**TTT**

Deep within the forest far underground in an old hideout Pitch had used for centuries, sat the man himself. He stared at the water that ran through the hideout and glared at the reflection staring back. He had come to the realization that he really did care for Jack, and perhaps a part of Jack cared for him. But neither seemed to certain as to if they could really trust each other.

But how could Pitch like this child anyway? Pitch stood up and started to pace around the old area. Jack was kind, Pitch was not. Jack was able to see the light that Pitch could not. But maybe Pitch liked Jack because perhaps Jack could show him those things again. The light and the kind that people had in them. Long ago maybe Pitch had that in him too.

Pitch sighed and sat back down. Happiness, Pitch wasn't even sure the last time that he had felt truly happy. Or felt the joy in something. Maybe he had when he had almost been believed in. But maybe that wasn't joy, but his lovely friend greed playing the tricks. Pitch glared at the ground and felt the anger boil back inside him again. He couldn't even feel the real emotions of life anymore because of what he had become. And he absolutely hated it.

That's why Jack was in his thoughts again. Jack really could help Pitch, Pitch just had to let him. Besides Pitch had already tried to show Jack his world before and that didn't really go how he had wanted. All that Pitch had to do was trust Jack and let Jack trust him….

Maybe this time though…. Things would go how Pitch wanted them to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I am so glad you are enjoying this story. (I got all the follower notifications!) I am actually having a wonderful time writing this too. So please continue the story it is going to be worth it. And do leave comments/reviews of what you think so far. And I don't mind if you point out errors I am sure there are plenty and I would love to fix them up :)**

Morning greeted Jack through the chirping of birds; slowly he opened his eyes and blinked several times. He didn't however roll over to stretch and jump up excitedly ready for another day like he would normally. No, today he stayed curled up in a little ball. His eyes were red and his cheeks tear stained. Jack had no idea this would hurt him this badly. He felt as though the world no longer cared, no scratch that. He no longer cared about the world.

His thoughts were swimming in the shadows and nightmares that were Pitch Black. He honestly couldn't believe that Pitch had actually cared about him, and was trying to save him. The man that had thrown him away, broken his staff, had actually been doing all that to save him. Making sure that he didn't become a guardian when all the children stopped believing in them.

But that was just what Pitch said, for all Jack knew it could have been mountains of lies. But wasn't this why Jack was curled in a ball? He wanted so badly to trust this man; he wanted so badly for everything he said to be true. However, how was he supposed to figure that out if he couldn't even find Pitch? Pitch literally was one of the only ones of them who could hide anywhere. There would always be a place for darkness to hide if the light was there to hide them away.

Jack could feel another steady stream of tears pooling out of his eyes. He couldn't believe how in a matter of hours he had become so attached to the king of nightmares. Different parts of his mind were yelling at him for being so stupid and that he should get up and go do his job for the children. Another part of his mind felt sorry for him, but told him to get up and go and look for Pitch. Instead of listening to either side, Jack lay on the ground and waited. For what he didn't know but he just waited.

**TTT**

_Three days later_

Jamie looked out the window of his bedroom; clouds were starting to form, dark ones. He hopped down and ran to grab his coat. Slipping it on and stepping into his boots he ran outside. He stared at the sky waiting for it to come. But the clouds just rolled around overhead the sun could be seen through a few. No cool breeze came and no snow started to fall instead it just looked like a dreary day.

"Come on Jack where are you?" Jamie pleaded turning and looking around in the sky. He remembered the weather calling for snow last night. But now that he was out here the world didn't really show any signs of it.

"Jamie, what are you doing?" His mother called from the porch. "Come in and get ready for school."

Jamie turned and trudged back into the house, "I was seeing if it was going to snow."

"Doesn't look like it bud, it's too warm for it today…" She watched as Jamie slowly made his way in the house leaving his jacket and boots on.

Jamie walked into the kitchen and hopped up into his seat. He watched as his mother made him toast over at the counter. He looked out the kitchen window hoping to see a flake fall or a frost pattern swirl in the corner. But nothing happened. Jack wasn't coming today.

**TTT**

"Hey North," Bunnymund called hopping through the workshop.

"What have I told you? After the first day of winter I am nothing but business here!" North growled not looking up from the toy he was currently working on. A doll, one of his favorites, he loved to make their eyes.

"Well ya I know, mate. But this is important!" Bunny cried as he hopped right next to the man and looked at him slight panic in his eyes. North looked up and noticed the panic and set the doll down now awaiting what the bunny had to say.

"What is it?" North asked very seriously.

"It's Jack. No one has seen him in days, and all the weather stations are calling for snow and it hasn't snowed anywhere for three days," Bunny showed much concern and North knew it wasn't just Jack that was worrying him, "And you know how…."

"Yes," North stopped Bunny before continuing he knew exactly who he was talking about, "She hasn't done anything yet… Hopefully Jack is just playing around and waiting to give everyone a blizzard."

Bunny let a small grin creep up his face, "That little twerp would do that."

North laughed, "Now get out of here so I can get back to my work!"

**TTT**

_Four days later_

Pitch slipped in and out of the shadows walking casually through the forest. The snow that had been there a week earlier was now gone and melted. There was no snow on the ground. He looked to the sky there were a few darker clouds in the air but there was definitely no chill. Pausing he looked down, had Jack stopped making it snow? No, that was ridiculous. Perhaps Jack was just in another area of the world making it snow. But he knew that when the clouds got like this it was supposed to snow, it was supposed to be cold.

But it wasn't. A sudden panic shot through Pitch and he instantly flew into the shadows and flew around the forest. He looked here and there, above the trees below the trees. He glided and hopped quickly through every shadow. Then he came to a clearing and spotted just what he was looking for. A small gasp escaped him.

There lying in a curled up ball was the frosty haired boy. Pitch quickly ran over to him. "Jack?" Pitch whispered kneeling next to him. Jack didn't move, his eyes were shut and his breathing looked a little unsteady. He wasn't sure if Jack needed to eat or not, but if he did he looked like he hadn't eaten or drunken anything in a week.

His skin wasn't snow white like it was supposed to be in fact; it almost looked natural (like a human) and slightly grayish. His hair lost it's shine and wasn't as snow white as it had been before. Carefully Pitch picked up the small boy and grabbed the discarded staff and slipped away into the shadows.

**TTT**

"What do you mean it still isn't snowing?" North yelled staring from Tooth, to Bunny, to Sandy.

"It just isn't snowing!" Tooth cried, fluttering nervously around the globe, "No where! It hasn't snowed in a week."

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Bunny asked nervously looking from Tooth to North.

"I really hope not," North replied placing a hand to his chin.

Suddenly Sandy started to panic pointing to the hole in the celling that showed the moon. The others looked up but the moon was no longer visible several dark clouds were blocking the way.

"Now he's done it," Bunny growled under his breath. The clouds started to float into the workshop and out of them stepped someone that none of the guardians were really hoping to see today. Tooth quickly flew down to join the other guardians and greet the guest.

As the clouds parted out stepped none other than Mother Nature, she didn't look pleased. "Hello Guardians."

"Hello my dear, my it has been a while," North greeted smiling and walking up to her. She held up a hand. North stopped and stared at her.

"I assume you four have heard of the interesting weather that the continents that are in winter are currently receiving?" She asked looking at each of them carefully.

"We have," Bunny started, " And trust me… We are trying to figure this out too."

A grimace spread across her face, "I can't let this happen to any of my children, you know. This is why I was opposed to him becoming a guardian in the first place." She turned and glared at the moon. She continued, "A force of nature is not meant to protect the children, they are meant to keep the balance of the earth in place. And if no balance is kept I have the right to worry that something has happened to one of my children."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked nervously.

"I mean that if my children are not cooperating with the weather signs I am giving them then I have to worry that they are not worthy to work in the system, or I worry something terrible has happened to them," Mother paused before continuing, "On any normal circumstance I would not be in this much panic, but he is a guardian. If the children stop believing in him because he isn't making it snow, he will…."

The others looked worriedly from one to another, "We understand," North replied looking up to her.

"Please find him," She begged walking up to North and placed a hand to his face.

"We will… We promise," North smiled at her. She nodded and backed away and more clouds formed around her and then she disappeared.

"Well that's just great ain't it?" Bunny groaned looking at the others.

"We have to find him," Tooth started fluttering nervously again, "She's right, he has more on him than we all do, he is a force of nature and a guardian… If people stop believing in him…."

"Tooth we know, calm down will ya?" Bunny said placing a hand on Tooth's shoulder.

" I just hope we aren't too late," North mumbled looking up at the globe. He watched as a few dots in the northern hemisphere slowly started to fade out.

**TTT**

"This is worse than I feared," Mother looked around to the rest of her children all nervously staring back at her. "Solstice you did see Jack on the first day of winter, yes?"

Solstice looked up, "Of course we made our plan for winter… Like we always do. He said he had wanted this one to be good. Lots of snow lots of fun…. Cause he is a guardian now, he wanted the children to enjoy winter more." Nature looked at him and frowned.

"He planned to make it big…" Nature looked down and sighed, "I know he would have done what he said, but he always likes to make it snow and promise things like this. Perhaps…"

"Maybe he is just waiting and going to make a large blizzard," Equinox spoke up her green eyes darting around the others, "He's done it before."

"Ya but he usually gives Mother some sign when he doesn't want it to snow when she says," Solstice mumbled looking over to his sister.

"That is what worries me most," Nature started and began pacing around the room, "He hasn't been in contact with us, any of us or the guardians in a week. I am terribly worried something has happened to him."

"Do you think that an evil being?" Equinox started quietly but the green eyes of Nature cut her off.

She sighed and looked around to the rest of her children, "Children, my forces, we must find our youngest force and bring him back. We all know that he is in worse trouble than any of us if he does not use the power that he has been given correctly soon. If something happens to winter…." She looked down, and the others looked to one another.

Solstice stood up and he walked over to his mother, "We will find him, we all will. And the Guardians are looking for him too, besides I am sure the other legends will help."

Nature smiled and brushed the blond hair out of her sons face, "We must find Jack all of us will start the search, even if it is not your season," She eyed April and Equinox, the two of them grinned. She eyed the rest of her forces and they all stood up and surrounded Nature.

"We will find him, for the world, for nature and most of all for the people," Solstice paused, "And the children."

**I hope you liked my little additional characters. Mother Nature and the forces of nature. I figured that Winter/summer solstice and spring/fall equinox would be like Mother's twins. I liked just the idea of mother nature ruling over and protecting Jack. I also added in there, if you noticed, April showers. I intend to add in a few more. They will have roles in the story but they will not take away from Jack and Pitch not to worry. Please tell me what you think. (also I didn't give too much away with how Mother Nature and the other forces look I wanted to leave that up to you)**


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch looked down upon the small guardian lying in the bed he never used. He honestly had no idea why he had it. But there were more important things to be thinking about at the moment, and Pitch let that ridiculous thought slide out of his head. Jack looked horrible. He no longer looked like the cheery and bright guardian he had been when Pitch met him earlier in the year. In the week even.

It was not one week ago that Pitch had seen Jack happily joining the children of the town in a snowball fight and beaming bright and cheery. Now though, Jack looked like a total different being. His hair was loosing its shine and starting to darken, and his skin was graying as well and Pitch hadn't even seen the boy's eyes yet, he assumed they no longer had that spark in them. The spark was one of the things that Pitch loved more than anything in the boy, the spark in his eyes, the joy and wonder of his spirit. Something that Pitch had lost inside of him so long ago.

Pitch sighed and let his dark hand brush across Jack's soft cheek. Expecting the cool touch of winter, Pitch pulled his hand back slightly. Jack's skin was no longer ice cold, in fact it was warm, but not like a fever but more… Human like. Natural. Panic shot through Pitch. No, Moon wouldn't turn Jack back into a human. He had never done that to anyone before.

What was Pitch supposed to do? He knew that since Jack hadn't shown himself anywhere in a week, during his season, his time of the year, that people were starting to doubt him. But Moon wouldn't turn the child back into a human. Jack needed snow that is what he needed; he needed something to bring back the being he had become. But where was Pitch supposed to find snow if Jack hadn't let it snow.

An idea went off in Pitch's head and he quickly turned away from the young guardian. He started down the stairs and about to jump into the shadows when he stopped and glanced back to the young boy. Slowly he turned around and walked back to his side.

"You're going to be all right," Pitch whispered and knelt down next to Jack so he was right by his face, "Trust me…." Pitch lightly pressed his lips to the guardian's forehead and stood up. He then slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

**TTT**

Jack slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust. He was no longer in the forest anymore, which he could tell in an instant. Where he was? His eyes were still adjusting to figure that out. Jack blinked a few times and the world around him slowly came into focus. The first thing he noticed was it was dark, very dark and very still. So he definitely was not back in North's workshop.

He let his eyes wander, he was in a bed, it was cool in the air around him and most of the walls were concrete and seemed to be slowly weathering away, there was a set of stairs he could see at the opposite end of the room from his head and it was dark and dreary. Was he in Pitch's lair? He wondered trying to look around more but his head felt extremely full and he felt like a thousand hammers were pounding at his brain and in his ears.

The room he was in was quiet and he wondered if Pitch really had brought him here and if he would be back soon. Jack cleared his throat and tried to cry out, and instantly his throat burned and scratched. He had forgotten he hadn't used his voice in a week. Gripping at his throat he looked around the room hoping to find water or something. He felt oddly lucky when he turned his head to the right and found a small nightstand with a glass sitting there. Rolling to his side he reached out and tried to grab the glass. He winced as instead he watched the glass slip from his grasp and crash to the ground.

He groaned and rolled back to his back and stared up at the ceiling. A voice startled him, "Jack are you all right?" It was Pitch, Jack looked down to the stairs and sure enough the dark man was walking up them, concern in his eyes.

"Pitch," Jack managed his voice to scratch out. But even that made his throat sting and he grabbed at his throat. Pitch quickened the pace up the stairs; Jack noticed that he seemed to be carrying something. However, this time instead of harming his sore throat anymore Jack pointed at the small metal pail.

Pitch looked down to the pail and smiled, "I got this for you Jack… I hope it will make you feel better," Pitch sat down on the edge of the bed and offered the pail to Jack.

Jack tried to reach for it and sit up, but felt weak and collapsed back down on the bed. The dark man noticed this instantly and quickly stood with the bucket and moved closer to Jack's head. He set the bucket on the ground and carefully slid one of his hands under Jack's upper back. Jack shifted and allowed Pitch to help him rest against the headboard of the bed propped up with two of the pillows from the bed.

"Here," Pitch again picked up the pail and offered it to Jack, "Its snow." Jack looked down in the pail and sure enough a pile of snow sat inside. Jack grinned slightly and raised a hand and let it brush over top of the cold substance. His trailing hand made a few small flakes rise up and float for a few seconds before falling back down. Pitch nervously watched Jack hoping for signs that it was helping. It appeared to be doing so, his hair started to regain its shine and his skin started turning back to its icy color.

With one lone finger Jack swirled a small circle in the snow and trailed his finger upward and watched as the snow followed. He smiled and let the snow spin up and down through the room just by pointing his finger this way and that. Even Pitch smiled as he watched the snow fly around the small room.

Jack laughed and let the snow fall down at the foot of the bed and looked back over to Pitch, "Thank you."

Pitch looked down at the boy, "Don't thank me yet. You're still not back yet Jack, the children aren't believing in you, and if you don't do something soon Nature and Moon might just pull your plug."

"What do I do?" Jack asked the sting still present in his throat.

"What you do best, make it snow."

**TTT**

"Any sign of him today?" North asked as he looked up from his toys to his returning fellow Guardians.

"No 'fraid not mate," Bunny replied looking to the others. Tooth and Sandy both looked down in disappointment.

A sigh and groan escaped North, "No luck from Nature either, she said she nor any of her forces saw him today."

"How about the other legends? Did you hear from them?" Tooth asked a little hope in her voice.

North didn't even say anything he just looked down to his desk in disappointment as well. Tooth saw North's reaction and just looked down to her feet. The guardians all were uncertain of what to do. Jack had been gone now for eight days, no one had seen him. Not one soul. All the guardians were worried. But not just for Jack, but for what Moon could do to him if he didn't show up soon.

Suddenly Sandy jumped up and grabbed North by the ears. "What!?" North asked pulling the small sandy hands off of his ears. Sandy just flew off the desk and over to the revolving globe in the center of the workshop. The others slowly walked behind him; curious to see what Sandy was so worried about.

"What is it mate?" Bunny asked looking up to the spot on the globe Sandy was circling.

Tooth caught her breath and grabbed Bunny's shoulder, "Look," She smiled pointing to the northern tip of the US, "The lights… They are turning back on!"

"Well crickey! Don't suppose Jacky mate is finally making it snow?" Bunny asked an excited grin spreading across his face. The others looked to one another hope blooming on all of their faces.

"Oh I hope so!" Tooth smiled and fluttered up to the globe lightly placing a finger to the area where the dots were turning back on again.

"Bunny," North stated looking over to the rabbit, "You can get there fastest, make sure it's him and he's ok. I only want good news from you." North raised an eyebrow at him and a grin spread across the Rabbit's face.

"You can count on me mate," With that Bunny tapped a foot to the ground and a small hole appeared then with a nod to the others he hopped down and slipped away.

"Oh, I really hope Jack has a reason for doing this to all of us!" Tooth sighed and she floated back down to North, Sandy floating behind her.

"Me too, me too," North replied and turned back to continue working on the toys in his workshop.

**TTT**

Pitch helped Jack to his feet and steady the boy, "You have to do this or else this is how you get to live the rest of your life," Pitch eyed the younger boy as he wobbled trying to get his bearings.

"Ya… I know…" Jack said a little shaky. Pitch held one of Jack's arms while he bent down to pick up the young boys magic staff. He handed it to Jack and Jack gripped it with a smile and used it to help support himself. "Thanks," Jack smiled but still swayed slightly.

"Come on now, we will get you up and out. If you make it snow and children start to believe in you again then this will be much easier and you will back to your old self again," Pitch said smiling lightly as he helped the boy down the stairs and out into the rest of his hideout.

Stumbling slightly and greatly relying on Pitch and his staff he walked with Pitch. Pitch allowed Jack to do so, and just led the boy through the rest of the hideout. They paused and looked up, the only way out was a small hole in the ceiling to the forest above. A furrow rest across Pitch's brow and he looked down to Jack. Clearly the boy would not be able to fly out, so he would have to carry him out through the shadows.

"Do you trust me?" Pitch asked kindly letting his arm slide around the younger boys side. Jack's eyes followed the man's hand for a moment before turning back and staring at Pitch, he didn't reply instead he just wrapped his own arm around the man and smiled. Pitch grinned and quickly disappeared into the shadows Jack clinging to his side. In mere seconds they were out of the shadows and on the edge of the forest.

Jack stood still gripping the man, awe spread across his face, "How did you do that?"

A grin swept across the man's face clearly amused with Jack's shocked expression, "It is easy to travel when one can easily slip anywhere that it is dark." Jack smiled and he looked out to the town. Everyone who was out and about looked gloomy and upset. Jack frowned, he knew why, they were all expecting snow and he hadn't given them any, it was winter after all.

Winter. Jack had taken the responsibility of representing the season centuries ago. But up until this year he had done so without asking why, he did it because that is what he was supposed to do. Now, though he understood, he had to do this for the children and making sure that the people still enjoyed the cool season. This is what Jack had wanted his whole life, to know why he had been made in charge of winter. But the first time Jack was given the season as a guardian and with full purpose for making it snow, and he already ruined it. A small sigh escaped Jack and he looked down to the ground.

None of the other seasons ever did this; April Showers made sure that spring was bright and greeted the new and coming year for planting with a sunny smile and a soft rainy afternoon. Jack liked April he loved to play tricks on her in the middle of spring and come out and make it snow. She didn't mind she usually laughed at him and would bring out the sun the next day and stick her tongue at him while she watched the snow melt and nourish her May Flowers.

Autumn was Jack's favorite though, the two of them were like brothers. (Even though that is what Nature thought of all her "children" but Jack and Fall really were like brothers) The two enjoyed spending time with one another, both able to ride on the wind, and tended to spend most of their time flying with the leaves at the end of Autumn and start of Winter. Fall liked to let Jack make it snow. He specifically liked the frost patterns Jack would draw on the newly fallen leaves. The two of them enjoyed the bridge between their seasons because it was when they were able to have the most fun. Autumn Breeze mixed with Jack Frosty snow, it was the perfect way to start and end seasons.

Really Jack could make it snow whenever he wanted, except summer. Summer sun, she never let Jack have his ways. A few times though he slipped a few flakes in the middle of July. Jack never heard the end of that. Summer got back at him that year by throwing in a few 80-degree days in the middle of December. It is harder for him though to get back since snow only melts in the heat.

Then there was Jack, every other year he made sure to greet Solstice with a cold hand as they both welcomed in the new season. And every year Jack planned how he wanted the winter to go. If he wanted big snowstorms here or if he just wanted a few dustings there. This year, since Jack was now a guardian, he wanted to make this the best winter yet, he had planned for lots of snow and beautiful chilly days with plenty of frozen lakes for skating. Of course now the winter so far seemed like a dud, and he knew the people hated when that happened. One year Nature had told him to go very easy on the snow in several places because of an especially wet summer. Jack never really understood how Nature kept the earth in balance by controlling all of the seasons and forces just the right way, but he followed her orders and when she said snow, he was all hers.

However, the year that Jack had been told to go easy on the snow was one of the worst. The children were always waiting for snow to fall and when Jack had been allowed to, only a few flakes fell and usually melted by the time that the day was done. Those few years that had happened had been the absolute worst for Jack and he could only imagine how hard it was for the people. This, he thought to himself, must be how the people are feeling now.

A small sigh escaped Jack as he slowly brought himself back to reality. Pitch looked down to him and set a hand on his shoulder, "What is it Jack?" He asked a deep concern hinted at the edge of his voice.

"Oh it's nothing," Jack lied and looked up to the man, "Thank you for all of this," Jack said a small spark igniting in his eyes. Pitch smiled and took the boys hand.

"I am going to have to help you get somewhere so that we can give these people their season," Pitch said lightly pulling the boy out of the forest, "Where would you like to go first?"

Jack looked around the city, if he were able to fly he would have started with the windows and leaving small swirls of frost there, but since that was clearly out of the book he thought of a better idea, "The highest building," Jack replied pointing to the middle of the city where the tip of a small church could be seen.

"Hold on then," Pitch said with a smile gripping on to the boy's wrist tighter. Jack smiled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, sure enough they were atop the small church. Jack looked down and watched as the people streamed in and out after attending their Sunday sermons. A grin tugged at Jack's cheeks and very carefully he raised his hand out over the edge of the building.

**TTT**

Jamie and his friends sat in the park all looking at one another on the swings. Each of them very bored and wondering what to do on this Sunday afternoon. Jamie looked up to the sky the clouds started to darken slightly and he was sure he felt the nip of the breeze biting at his bare hands. The others looked up too. Looks of wonder and awe as they hopped off the swings and looked up to the sky.

"I think it's going to snow," Jamie whispered to the others and they all grinned to one another and patiently waited. Each child squinted and watched the sky trying to be the first to see the first flake fall. Then Jamie spotted it. He ran under it and watched as the white crystal fell from the sky. Jamie held out his hand and watched the flake glitter and land right on the tip of his index finger.

The others gathered around and smiled. Eagerly they all started eyeing the sky more carefully and several of them noticed the white flakes falling from the sky. Cheers escaped the children as they ran to and fro across the crunchy grass in the park and caught flake after flake. Jamie did as well and he looked around the town as the snow started to fall heavier now and the people in the city were holding out their hands as well and smiling as little white drops fell on their fingers and noses.

"Jack where have you been?"

**TTT**

Bunny quickly hopped through the tunnels tapping open different ones on the way to get the shortest route possible to North America. Finally after several minuets he padded the one he wanted and opened up at the edge of a very familiar park. Letting his eyes adjust to the light he peered around. Laughing and joy filled him instantly and a small of his own crept across his face. Sure enough it was snowing. Not a blizzard but not a dusting, it was a steady flow of snow and already one or two inches covered the ground.

"Well I'll be," Bunny smiled and pulled himself the rest of the way out of the small hole. Now, he thought to himself to find the little winter devil. He hopped into the trees and went around the edge of the town. Several times he created holes and slid further into the town looking for his white haired guardian friend.

Bunny figured that Jack would be up higher, but not too high, he figured Jack had lost some of his power in the time that he went missing. Bunny found himself on the top of a small store roof and peered around. The snow landed lightly on his nose and the breeze playing at his fur. Bunny couldn't help but smile; he loved that kid even though Bunny was going to have to knock some serious sense into his head for disappearing like that.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the roofs and the sky looking for the snow haired boy. When a gust of wind came from behind him and caused him to turn. Sure enough there Jack was flying with the breeze, but not with the usual care free and daredevil manner that he normal flew in, instead he was just sailing along with the breeze. Shaking his head he watched the boy for a few moments before deciding to call out to him as Jack made a slow descent to one of the roofs not to far from the one Bunny was currently on.

"Ja…" He stopped mid phrase as he had begun to walk over to the edge of the roof to get closer to Jack. Bunny felt his heart sink 10 stories below the center of the earth. As Jack slid down the edge of the church roof he walked down to someone. And that someone placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and Bunny twitched his ears in the direction of the two and listened.

"Well done Jack, your almost as good as new," spoke the soft and haunting voice of none other than Pitch Black.

**TTT**

**Yay! Chapter three. I hope you all like it. I added a few things in on the seasons, it is just kind of my own take on them you can agree or disagree with how I portray them I really could care less. But tell me what you think of the story so far and also if you don't mind pointing out errors I would love to fix them. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you so much," Jack gleamed and he quickly wrapped his arms around the tall man's waist, "For everything." Pitch felt Jack's soft whispery breath cool his stomach and the man let a small smile glide across his face.

"You are very welcome Jack," Pitch mumbled softly and ran a hand through the boy's wintery hair. "Now of course though we have to spread the news to the rest of the world." Jack backed up and grinned.

"Well of course!" Jack floated up a few feet in the air and looked down to the shadowy figure, "You coming?" Jack asked holding out a hand.

Pitch hesitated, "Jack don't you think we should travel my way?" Pitch watched as a small furrow knit it's way into Jack's brow.

"Why?" Jack asked slightly perturbed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well do you think you are strong enough to fly across the oceans and continents yet, you just barley got back on your feet for the first time in eight days only hours ago," The concern was evident in the elders voice and Jack floated down next to him and looked up to Pitch's yellow eyes.

"You're right, maybe we should take your way," Jack grinned and rose up on his toes to peck Pitch on the cheek, Pitch let a lone hand reach up and touch the spot where Jack's icy lips had just been. Jack smiled and grabbed Pitch's hand, "Besides it's faster." Jack winked and towed Pitch behind him into the shadows awaiting the next destination on the world that Pitch thought Jack should make it snow next.

"All right," Pitch chuckled as he turned out to face the city and held on to the younger boy. He watched as the town vanished around him but just as darkness gripped him, Pitch saw a figure on the roof and it made his heart tighten. There several roofs away shocked as ever stood a tall white and gray rabbit.

**TTT**

Bunny watched the scene before him unfold and disgust and terror ran through his veins. Jack was hugging Pitch. What in the name of the devil was that all about? Bunny wanted to chuck his boomerang at the damn King of Nightmares, but he stopped. Jack looked happy. Genuinely happy to be with Pitch. He listened as the two spoke of where Jack was going to make it snow next. And Bunny gripped at his boomerang as Jack started to float away a bit angry at Pitch.

The rabbit hopped one roof closer ready to throw, when Jack floated back down and agreed on something with Pitch. And the next thing Bunny saw made him sick. Jack stood up on the tips of his toes and placed a kiss on Pitch's cheek.

"What the?" Bunny mumbled to no one in particular as he watched Jack tow the dark man into the shadows of the roof. But the rabbit noticed that just as the two slipped away into the darkness, that Pitch saw him. He saw the light in the yellow snake eyes darken just before they disappeared.

"This is worse than we thought…."

**TTT**

"North! North! North!" Bunny cried as he bounded up the stairs to the workshop. He reached the landing and almost fell backwards as Tooth landed right in front of him and nearly made the rabbit soil himself.

"Did you see Jack? Is he all right? He was making it snow right? He wasn't hurt? Why didn't you bring him back?" Like usual the fairy was talking a mile a minuet and wouldn't shut up.

"Tooth," North cried as he walked from his desk and over to Bunny. Instantly the fairy covered her mouth and let her eyes shine as she hid a grin. North walked up to Bunny and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I told you, I only want good news from you."

Bunny sighed and started, "Well mate, it's Jack all right and he is making it snow again, " Bunny paused and looked as Tooth flew upwards and squealed a little, "But mate, ya ain't gonna wanna hear this…"

Bunny was interrupted by a soft voice but one that held much power, "Why would we not want to hear news Bunnymund?"

"Criky," mumbled the rabbit under his breath as he watched Nature walk into join the rest of the guardians, "Well I really don't think you'll wanna hear this either shila."

"Any news regarding one of my children is always news I must hear," She replied not even reacting to Bunny in the slightest.

Bunny took a deep breath and told them all everything that he had seen. Nature's face remained stone and she hardly even looked like she was breathing. "So it's Pitch… I don't know if he helped Jack or what.. But I know we gotta find out," Bunny finished looking at the others.

None of the guardians said anything they were clearly all waiting for what Nature had to say. She didn't say anything though; she stood there silent and unmoving. Then she stepped forward and glided over to the small stone patterns in the floor just next to the revolving globe. And looked out the hole in the ceiling to the moon.

"Please send his brother and sisters to find him, I know they will," She whispered and watched the moon for several seconds. After a moment more she looked down and folded her hands in front of her.

North walked up to the small woman and placed one hand on her shoulder and another under her chin, "He will be ok, I am sure the other three will find him and take care of him."

Tears streamed down Nature's face as she looked up into North's soft eyes, "I just hope you're right, I don't know how I would live with myself if he did anything to him."

North pulled the tiny protector into his arms and let her cry into his overalls. Bunny and the two looked to one another sadness and pain all filling each of them. The three slowly walked out of the workshop and left North and Nature alone as her soft cries filled the shop.

**TTT**

"Why are we doing this again," Summer asked angrily as she flew alongside the others.

Fall glared back at her, "Oh shut up Sun! We are going to help Jack can't you just live with helping your fellow season sibling."

"I would," Summer started glaring at the boy in front of her, "But Jack is a guardian for crying out loud, you think he has better people to take care of him. I bet he is living better than us anyway. Then he has to go and do something stupid…."

Fall stopped flying and Summer nearly crashing into him cut her off. Fall glared at her and Spring watched from the side, "Don't say that! You know Frost didn't do this on purpose, we have to help him."

"Come on sis," Spring suddenly put in and set a small hand on her sisters shoulder. Summer glared at her and let heat rise off of her skin and instantly Spring pulled her hand away.

"Knock it off will ya, mother is counting on us," Fall shouted pointing a finger in her face.

"Ya well who made you in charge Breeze," Summer snarled crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the auburn haired boy in front of her.

"I did," Fall replied pointing to himself, "Because you obviously need someone to lead you in the right path, and we are going to help Jack whether you like it or not and your going to let your stupid personal problems with him for making it snow in July, leave! Ok?"

"Please sun, Jack needs your help just as much as he needs ours," Spring added looking deep into her sister's green eyes.

Summer looked to the other two frowning but then gave in and threw her arms in the air, "Oh all right… I'll help."

"Good cause you don't have a choice," Fall grinned and grabbed his sister's hand and towed her behind him. Spring chuckled lightly before following the other seasons.

**TTT**

After a few seconds of darkness engulfing him and the wind whispering in his ears, Jack opened his eyes and looked around. They had arrived. He had to admit traveling in the shadows definitely beat traveling on the wind. Jack tried to figure out where exactly they were by glancing at the people and near by landmarks, but he didn't spot any he knew right away.

"We are in Russia Jack," Pitch replied helping the confused boy next to him.

Jack looked back to Pitch and grinned, "Perfect, I bet they will want a huge blizzard," Jack spread his arms wide and leaned back slightly letting the chilly air hold him up.

"Well do whatever you need to do," Pitch said with a chuckle, "I will be here waiting for you when you are done."

"Perfect," Jack smiled and gripped his staff tighter and shot straight up into the sky.

Pitch watched from the ground below as the young guardian took off straight into the clouds and started flying this way and that. After a few moments Pitch felt a few small flakes land on his head and the man smiled. In ways Pitch blamed himself for what happened to Jack. Jack had suddenly found someone who really cared about him and was willing to do everything to keep him safe but then Pitch left Jack all alone in the forest.

He had heard Jack calling for him at first, but he had ignored it. He didn't even think twice of the boy and assumed that he would leave eventually. But when he came back out of his hideout a week later and noticed no sign of snow on the ground he knew that perhaps Pitch had hurt the boy worse than he had initially thought.

In that moment when Pitch brought Jack back to his home, he realized that he and Jack both did really care for one another and both of them did need one another. Why? He had no idea. But he realized that he loved the small frost haired boy. Yes he loved him. Perhaps it was because Jack reminded him of… No, that wasn't the reason. Pitch shook his head of the thought and looked back up to the sky the snow was starting to fall a little heavier here and further out Pitch could see the blizzard Jack was brewing.

A voice from behind him though made Pitch flinch and tighten his fists, "Hello Pitch nice to see you again," North grumbled from behind him. Pitch turned around slowly and saw all three guardians looking directly at him ready to attack.

"You were pretty dumb for coming on North's home turf here mate," Bunny chuckled flipping his boomerang over in his hands.

But Pitch kept his cool, "Was I really?" He asked that mysterious and ominous tone seeping out of his voice.

"Let's not delay this any further, Pitch," North growled gripping his swords tighter in his hands, "You know I am busy this time of year."

Pitch only laughed, "So you spend your time coming after innocent men?"

"Innocent?" Tooth squeaked glaring at him, "You kidnapped Jack!"

"I did no such thing fairy," Pitch replied completely at ease and grinning at each of the guardians. The guardians looked from one to another slightly shocked and confused. Sandy stepped forward from the group and glared at the man. The yellow man shook his head furiously and shot a golden rope made of sand directly at the tall and dark man before him. Pitch smiled and easily dodged the rope and watched Sandy as he reeled it back in, small sand depictions of smoke rising from his head.

"Well then," Tooth piped up glaring at the man in front of her and the others, "What did you do to Jack this week?"

Pitch let his face ease slightly before responding, "I met him on the first day of winter, we chatted and I left. A week later I found him lying in a clearing in the woods. I took him to my hideout and…"

Bunny cut him off stepping forward snarling at the man, "And did what? Torture him? Make him think that you were a good guy? How did you get him to… To…"

"To what rabbit?" Pitch asked letting a devil grin spread across his face.

"To love you…." Bunny hardly whispered letting his blue eyes look pleadingly for answers in Pitch's eyes. The other three guardians looked from Pitch to Bunny and back again, all waiting for an answer.

"He trusts me," Pitch smiled holding his hands to his chest.

"And why does he trust you Pitch?" a voice from behind the dark man asked. And Pitch would have recognized that voice anywhere, slowly he turned around and looked into his daughter's eyes, "You lied. Like you always did and always will do. You lied to him!" Nature yelled slowly walking up to face to face with her father. "You lied to him, like you lied to me."

"Seraphina… No.. I…." Pitch stuttered and tried to reach out to hold his daughters hand. But instantly she steeped away and looked him directly in the eyes. Pitch's heart melted as he watched a lone tear roll down her cheek as she nodded to the other guardians. Pitch felt the ground around him start to roll slightly and saw vines sprout out and wrap at his ankles.

North walked up behind the tall man as he struggled at the plants at his feet. The toy maker looked over to the young girl in front of him and felt his heartstrings pull as he watched her face. Hurt and despair was written all over it as she made the vines grip tighter at her father and hold him down. And North raised one of his large hands….

**TTT**

Jack rocketed sky high into the clouds and took a deep breath in. The air wasn't quite crisp yet, but he knew it would be in a few seconds. Leaning back and closing his eyes he spread his hands and arms out and felt the wind rush around him as he fell. Instantly the air got colder and Jack opened his eyes. Clouds around him were starting to darken and already a few flakes started to fall to the world below. He grinned as he watched Pitch watch him from below.

Grinning Jack left the outer edge of the town and fly further in. He picked up the pace and ripped the clouds open with his staff making them erupt with snow. The wind in the town below started to pick up and several flakes fell on the people below. He watched as they looked up several of them hurrying to get back inside. Jack laughed and let more snow fall.

Then he dove down. Straight into town he flew and he went looking for houses with little kids. He stopped at those house and left frost patterns on their windows. He loved doing that, leaving presents for the kids. Jack flew back up into the sky and looked down to the town to see that most of the people had gone back inside now and were watching the sky from their windows. Several of the children were already happily looking at the patterns in the windows and grinning. Jack couldn't help but grin either because each child that grinned, meant more lights turning back on and Jack was getting his strength back again.

Then Jack felt something odd in the wind. It felt strange, crisp and smelled not like winter ice, but more like… Jack spun around and smiled but not quick enough to dodge his devil of a brother throwing brown and orange leaves into his face. That was the smell. Fall spice. Jack laughed and brushed the leaves out of his face. He watched as Breeze gripped his knees while laughing at Jack. A smirk spread across Jack's face and Jack shot an icy trial straight at the other boy.

Breeze's eyes widened and he quickly flew out of the way. "Gonna have to be faster than that Jack," Breeze called and flew quickly into the clouds.

"Not if I catch you first," Jack called after him flying into the clouds. But his fun abruptly stopped when he flew through the clouds. The grin slowly leaving his face. There floating in the clouds before him, were his season siblings. April Showers, Summer Sun and of course Autumn Breeze. "Hey guys… What's this all about?" Jack asked nervously looking at each of them.

Sun spoke first, "Jack we have a problem. And it's you."

Breeze snorted, "Gosh harsh much?" Breeze floated over to Jack and sneered at

his sister, "What sunshine is trying to say Jack… Well its really complicated."

April spoke up, "Jack you were gone and everyone was worried about you. But then it started snowing again and Bunnymund went to see if it was really you…"  
Breeze continued and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "But then Bunny told us you were with, Pitch. And that you… You…" Breeze closed his eyes really not wanting to say the words.

"You kissed him and hugged him and you and him both seemed ok with it," Sun spoke up again sneering at Jack. She continued, "Would you care to explain to us what the two of you are up to? We know that Pitch tried to recruit you earlier this year. Is he trying to do it again?"

Jack felt a thousand different emotions at once and every logical thing that he wanted to say would not come out of his mouth, he tried to form words but instead he looked at the other seasons before him and stuttered. Breeze looked to Jack and gripped his shoulders.

"Please Jack, tell us what's going on, if Pitch is trying to hurt you or recruit you.." Fall started to say before Jack pushing his hands off his shoulders and glaring at him cut him off.

"No! You won't hurt him, because he isn't hurting me!" Jack glared at the others and back to Breeze, "He helped me. He is the one who helped me out of this and he has been caring for me, not trying to turn me evil or side with him."

"What's that supposed to mean Jack?" April asked nervously as she watched Jack float slowly to the center of the three seasons and explain his situation to them.

"I mean that it's not what you think, Pitch isn't doing anything bad," Jack pleaded to the others as looks of concern still swam over their expressions, "I trust him and he trusts me… Now I need you three to trust me too."

"What good will that do Frost?" Summer asked angrily glaring at him, "You expect us to believe the fact that you just happened to go missing for a week and then suddenly you are better and it was Pitch that helped you? You think we are just going to believe that. Do you even believe that yourself?"

"Look it's not like that he found me in the forest and he healed me and took me to his lair," Jack tried desperately to explain to the others what was going on, but their looks of horror only worsened.

"You were in his lair?" Breeze asked fear spreading in him, "Jack you do realize he could have done something to you and you don't remember it. He could have given you something to make you…" Breeze stopped and closed his eyes again fighting the words that he knew were true but didn't want to say.

April floated up to Jack and placed her delicate hands on the sides of his face and stared deeply into his frosty eyes, "Jack we all love you with the bottom of our hearts," she started pointing to the others around her, "We want the best for you, and if you are in love we must respect this. But Jack this is Pitch… What if he did something to make you love him and make you trust him what if this isn't even real? It could just be a way for him to lie just so you end up on his side. Jack we don't want that to happen to you."

Jack felt heat boiling in his heart as the young girl spoke, "No!" He yelled and pushed the girl away from him, "No! Pitch didn't do anything to me! I swear!" Tears started to roll out of Jack's eyes and stain his cheeks. Breeze floated up to him and tried to place a hand on Jack's shoulder but Jack instantly pushed it away.

"I love him! And I will prove that he is there for me and that I have the right to trust him and that he has done everything for me out of the pure that is trapped in his heart and not to use me as his puppet!" Jack screamed at the others and instantly flew down out of the clouds and away from them.

"Jack!" The three simultaneously called after him. Jack ignored them and instead sent wind and snow in their direction. It instantly slowed up Spring who started to freeze in a heartbeat. Breeze stopped and grabbed his younger sister. Before following after Summer. Summer saw the snowstorm Jack sent behind him and glared she let the heat rise off of her skin and the snow and wind melted around her as she sped up after the boy.

"Frost!"

**TTT**

North raised his hand above Pitch's dark head about to deliver a hard blow when he heard a scream from the clouds. "Pitch! North no!" Jack screamed and North looked up. Then suddenly ice was shot directly at his face and he was blasted backwards. With a grunt he crashed into the rabbit behind him and the two frantically tried to stand again.

Nature turned and looked over to Jack now running towards them, "Stop Jack!" She demanded and raised one hand and several rocks shot up from the ground and surrounded the boy. Jack glared at her over the edges of the rocks and screamed. His staff lit up and in seconds the rocks were blasted away by cold air and ice. Nature went to raise her hand again to stop the boy but Jack shot an ice crystal at her and she was frozen.

The guardians looked over to Jack worry spreading across their faces. Tooth looked to him with the deepest concern, "Jack what are you doing?" She squeaked and fluttered over to Nature now trapped within the ice. The boy didn't respond, instead he just walked up to Pitch and started to free him from the vines tied at his limbs.

"Jack no," North whispered standing up and walking over to the boy. Jack, still not finished releasing the king of nightmares, stood up and pointed his staff at the bearded man.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jack glared readying himself, "Pitch was trying to help me! Not hurt me! Why would you do this?"

"Jack…. Honey we were worried about you," Tooth replied the concern and worry for the boy speaking out through her pink eyes.

"Why would you worry about me? And why would you always assume that Pitch was up to no good, can't you just trust people for once?" Jack asked still angry and grasping his staff.

"Jack please, this man…" North started, trying to walk closer to the young guardian.

"NO! You don't know who he is! You don't!" Jack screamed readying himself and not backing down, "He cares! About me! And none of you do!" Jack felt the staff become cold and he pulled back before readying the release at North.

Then Jack screamed. A pain, he knew so well, one that he tried at all costs to avoid shot through him. Heat and blistering burned at his shoulder and he knew. Summer stood behind him a red hand gripping his shoulder. Her eyes showed no emotion and she held her hand there for several seconds and watched as Jack collapsed before her and gripped at his shoulder and felt that part of his jacket was now burned away. He curled in a ball and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"JACK!" Pitch screamed and tore the rest of the vines away from him and ran over to the young boy.

However the young girl before him stopped Pitch as her burning hot hand was thrown in his face, "Stop," She said emotionlessly and Pitch slowly backed away. North and Bunny quickly hopped around the girl and each grabbed one of Pitch's arms. He struggled while the two led him over to the sleigh. Sandy followed and once they were in the sleigh the king of sleep and good dreams wrapped two golden ropes around the man and glared at him.

Breeze, helping April finally landed and looked around. Spring quickly detached herself from Breeze and ran over to Jack curled up on the ground. Breeze watched her go and looked over to Summer. In an instant he could see the tears evaporating off of her face from the heat. "Sun…" He started walking up to her and reaching a hand out. She pushed it away and walked over to the woman frozen in the ice. Placing a hand to the ice she let it melt. Nature fell out and caught her bearings on the young girl before her.

Nature surveyed the area and watched as Spring helped Tooth carry Jack back to the sleigh. She placed a hand on the girls shoulder and stared down to her, "You did what had to be done." Summer looked down as Nature called the other seasons to her side readying to leave.

"But was it worth it?" Summer whispered and watched as the sleigh of guardians took off into the sky. She could almost feel the pain from Jack all the way down here.

**TTT**

**Alright! What do you all think?! Please let me know what you like so far in the story in reviews/comments. Also don't be afraid to point out any mistakes :)**

**So that is probably the last that we will see of the seasons, (what do you think of them) and I don't think we will be seeing Mother Nature again until the end. P.S I did take her original story and mix it a little with my own version so if things are not exactly like the books that would be why. **

**Only a few more chapters left, there will probably be a sequel story to this though, so once this story ends, be on the lookout for the next one. **


	5. Chapter 5

It was cold again. But Jack didn't mind. He liked the cold, in fact cold far beat the pain that was still stinging in his shoulder. Jack let his eyes flutter open slightly, his world was very out of focus so he blinked several times and allowed himself to get his bearings again. Unlike his last experience like this when he awoke, he was not in Pitch's lair, this time he could tell he was in the workshop. Where though? He had no idea.

Jack was lying on his right side and was facing a white and gray wall. His left side was upwards and for good reason, he could still feel the heat on his skin. It was like after a child got sunburn during the summer, the pink skin would radiate slightly. That is exactly how Jack's shoulder felt. As he slowly became more aware, he realized that he was no longer wearing his sweatshirt that was probably why it seemed just a little colder than usual. Without rolling onto his burning shoulder Jack tried to figure out where he was.

There wasn't much in the room with him. He was on a small bed and had no sheets or blankets covering him. The bed itself was soft and smelled like sugar cookies, but just about everything in the workshop smelled like that. The wall in front of him was stone and was blue on the lower half and white near the top. Eyeing the rest of the room the best he could, he noticed that the whole room was painted the same way. There was nothing on the wall neither in front of Jack nor to the side of him. And he didn't dare to look behind him. On the wall opposite the head of the small bed was a wooden door and Jack wondered exactly what part of the workshop that led out to.

Sighing Jack looked back to the wall in front of him and felt tears sting at the back of his eyes. He was not crying because of the pain though, or at least not the pain most people would think. The tears that were slowly streaming out of his eyes were tears of pain in the sense of loss. Jack had watched the guardians steal Pitch from him and he was horribly worried for the man and where exactly he was now.

Trust. They trusted one another and they had things going in all the right directions and now here they were. Trapped. Jack in some room and area of the workshop he had never seen before. And Pitch… Well Jack just hoped that the man was okay and not being treated like complete scum.

He had to get out of here. He had to leave this room, wherever it was. He had to find Pitch and let him out and then finally maybe the two of them would be able to be together. Jack wanted that more than anything in the world. He wanted to be with Pitch, because in all these times they had been together, Jack felt something he hadn't before. Love. It was blooming and a wonderful thing. (Even though he had listened to North and Bunny laugh about Cupid and the way the guy talked about love.) But Jack believed him. Love was a wonderful thing and it came in many forms. And there was one thing Jack was absolutely certain about.

Slowly he pushed himself to sitting on the bed and glanced behind him. His staff was leaning against the wall and his sweater was sitting on an abandoned chair. Jack swung his legs over the bed to the other side and stood. He grabbed his staff in one hand and took his jacket in the other. Smiling Jack walked to the door and gripped the handle.

There was one thing that Jack was absolutely certain about. He was in love.

**TTT**

Pitch groaned and he blinked several times and tried to open his eyes. Instantly he hissed as he felt light coming at him from literally every direction and it burned him inside. He pulled his hands up to try and block out all of the unnecessary light but he just couldn't seem to escape it. Also as he pulled one hand up, the other followed. Frowning Pitch looked at his wrists and found them bound together by dream sand.

"Lovely," He muttered and threw his hands back into his lap and squinting looked around the rest of the room. It was white and bright. And he could not seem to tell where the light was coming from. But he knew this trick, the guardians had trapped him in a room that was so bright, light hit him from all directions, that no matter how he stood and no matter where he stood there would be no shadows. Or in other words, no way for him to escape.

Pitch couldn't believe the way things were going. Actually a part of him did. He wanted to help the guardian that he had come so deeply to care about and the other guardians saw it as a threat attacked him and threw him somewhere deep in the workshop. So honestly he could see why things had gone this way. He was Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares. He was the "bad guy," of course he was going to get locked away.

It was even better that Pitch had tried earlier in the year to recruit Jack and now the guardians thought he was trying to do the same thing now. Only this time they thought that Pitch was making things personal and torturing the boy and making him fall in love with Pitch to get him on his side. Pitch knew that this wasn't true and so did Jack. But really who would believe either of them? There was no proof there was no way to really show that this was real and that Pitch really did care for Jack and wasn't trying to make him evil. No that was not what Pitch wanted this time.

Pitch closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He wanted so badly to know if Jack was safe and okay. But he knew that he was fine, the guardians were probably taking care of him and nursing that nasty burn he got back to health. If only Pitch could be the one to heal him. He wanted so badly to hold Jack in his arms again and to know that the boy was safe and all in one piece.

Pitch wanted to see Jack smile and see that spark in his eyes bloom as he flew around making frost pave the paths in the forest or sidewalks. Pitch wanted to feel the boy's cool skin against his own, his soft icy lips brushing against his cheek. Pitch wanted to smell Jack's wintery breath and take it all. Pitch just wanted more than anything to go back to the first day of winter and do it all over again.

He wished he had let the guardian keep his icy lips against his own. He wished that he would have held the boy closer to him and never let him go. He wished that he had trusted himself in that moment and never let Jack leave. If he had just stayed there, perhaps Jack would have trusted him sooner and Jack and Pitch would never have gotten themselves into this mess. They could have been the lovers that had to wait till the sun was gone and the air was cold to meet in the forest, out of the sight of the moon. They could have been spending countless nights together wrapped in one another and wishing the nights would last forever so that the never had to let go.

But that isn't what happened. Pitch left Jack. Pitch ignored Jack. Pitch let his screaming feelings echo in his mind and not think anything of them. Pitch was honestly surprised that Jack wound up trusting him after what he did. He had left the boy alone and if he hadn't come out and realized that Jack was not doing his job…

The guardian would have… What? What would have happened to Jack if he stopped making it snow for any longer? The kids, they would stop believing and Jack would loose his strength and abilities. But then once Nature saw that he wasn't doing his duty the other forces would stop feeding into him and he would loose all of his powers. If Pitch had waited any longer Jack would have vanished he would have been gone. Jack would have never gotten to gain anything back because he would have no children to fuel him and no way to prove the children wrong.

Tears were streaming down Pitch's face, but he didn't care. He kept his eyes closed and let them fall out and down his face. He even felt the drops hit his hands in his lap. What had he done? He had saved Jack, yes that was for certain. But now, after all he did, he was back in square one. Away from the one thing he truly loved.

**TTT**

"This is just great," North groaned as he held his head with his hands and stared nowhere in particular off of the edge of his desk. The other three guardians stood in front of the desk and stared from North and back to one another.

"What are we going to do with Pitch?" Tooth asked nervously.

"I say we tie him up and leave 'im in that stupid room forever," Bunny replied clenching his fists and glaring at the ground.

North looked up to the rabbit, "No, we can't do that."

"Why not mate?" The rabbit asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know why," Tooth replied staring at the ground, Sandy looked up to her and set a hand on her leg. She smiled at the little man next to her and continued, "We were created to be here on earth to keep darkness at bay. We were not sent here to destroy it. We keep the children happy. Fear and darkness only exist because light and hope do. And light and hope only exist because of fear and darkness."

"So if we never let Pitch out…." Bunny started, slightly confused and looking around at the others.

"Then there would be no need for us," North finished. Bunny glared out of the window behind North. North could tell that the rabbit was beyond irritated. He knew that the rabbit had grown a soft spot for the newest guardian and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. He also knew how much the rabbit hated Pith. But then again, who of the guardians, besides Jack apparently, was actually fond of the man?

"What do we do?" Tooth asked looking to the men around her, "If we let Pitch out do we just hope he isn't doing anything to Jack and just let him move on?"

"I say if we let him out, then we banish him and tell him never to come near Jack again, or…" Bunny stated angrily. But was cut off by North standing and looking him in the eyes.

"Easy," North started holding his hands up to silence the angered rabbit, "Though you are a little wild sometimes rabbit, I think you might have a decent idea."

"What? Banish Pitch?" Tooth asked sarcastically, "Right cause do you honestly think that he won't come back again?"

"Well of course he will," North replied honestly, "Like you said about dark and light, they are always going to be here. We can't get rid of one without destroying the other."

"So what are you planning on doing then?" Tooth asked crossing her arms. Sandy floated up and let little sand depictions float over his head. First there was Pitch, Tooth nodded and another popped up, it was a cell like a jail. Tooth nodded again, "Pitch in jail," She mumbled. Sandy nodded and smiled and let another pop up. It was Jack. Then another came up it was North holding a key in front of Pitch. Tooth tilted her head but she got the just. The next picture was North Separating Jack and Pitch. Then Pitch alone in the woods. Followed by an image of Jack alone in the workshop.

"So do you understand now?" North asked looking from Sandy to Tooth.

"Yes," She replied, "We let Pitch out but we make sure that he and Jack are never together." The words tasted sour for some reason in her mouth. Pain suddenly swam into her heart and she could have sworn she felt tears sting at the back of her eyes.

"Yes that is what we are going to do," North replied and looked down slightly feeling his own sense of pain for some reason. He shook his head and looked over to Bunny and Sandy, "You two," He pointed a finger at each of them, "You're coming with me, we have a shadow to get off of our back. And Tooth check on Jack."

Tooth watched as the men headed out of the small courters and down to the lower levels of the shop. She smiled weakly as they left then as they vanished down the stairs she whipped her eyes quickly and flew up to the upper level of the shop.

**TTT**

Jack grabbed the door handle and pulled open the wooden door. He looked around; he had never been to this part of the workshop before. It was quiet and open. There was a long hallway that ended to his right but continued to his left. Obviously he turned to the left and started down the way. Carefully he slipped his jacket back on, wincing slightly as the fabric caught on his shoulder. He ignored the pain though and kept walking.  
Since he had no idea where he was, he just hoped that this would end soon so that he could go and find Pitch. He assumed that if there was a basement or dungeon to this place that was where Pitch would be. But why North would have such a thing in a toyshop was beyond him. Up ahead he saw that the hallway turned and headed in another direction. He hoped it was out of here since the long and lonely hallway was starting to get to him.

When Jack turned the corner however he crashed into someone. Falling back he looked up and was face to face with the Tooth Fairy. Crud, he thought to himself as he quickly stood up and backed away from her holding his staff to her.

"I don't want to hurt you," He mumbled staring into her pink eyes.

"No Jack stop," She whispered and put a hand on the end of the staff pointed directly at her face, "Jack I came here to help you."

**TTT**

"North remind me, why do you have this in a toy shop?" Bunny asked nervously trailing behind North and Sandy. They were currently heading deep into the basement, or dungeon as some people put it, of the workshop. It was cold and dark, yet Pitch was in a room that was the complete opposite of dark. The path that led to his cell was eerie and it made you wonder if the man they were going to let out had already escaped and was hiding in the shadows at this very moment. The thought gave the rabbit chills and he hopped up closer to his fellow guardians awaiting an answer.

"You never know when you need to keep someone under control," North winked and turned back slightly to the rabbit before continuing forward. Bunny turned up his nose making Sandy silently chuckle. He took one of his furry paws and slapped the sandman upside the head before continuing ahead of him and up next to North. A mini sand created scene of an explosion floated above the sandman's head before he tagged along behind the others.

"Why did you have to stick him so far down here?" Bunny again asked nervously as he glanced a few cells that would have appeared that they belonged in a jail. Why on earth the supposed "jolliest man on earth" would ever need to keep prisoners was beyond him. But he didn't really know everything about North, and perhaps in this area of awkward it was a good thing.

"Stop your complaining cottontail, I have my reasons. Now keep up!" North grumbled back to the rabbit as they continued the descent further into the depths of the workshop. Suddenly a crashing and shouting made them stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Bunny asked turning around and looking up the path. Sandy looked at him and shrugged before looking in the same direction.

"Oh come on it was probably nothing," North groaned waving a hand in the direction. He was about to yell at the guardians to come along, when a loud bang and more shouting could be heard again. The three men froze and slowly started walking back in the opposite direction. Then the three of them saw movement from up ahead and each of them readied themselves not sure who or what they were getting ready to attack.

"Brace yourselves mates," Bunny muttered grabbing both of his boomerangs ready to throw them at whoever rounded the corner.

Out of nowhere a blue streak darted straight for them. The men screamed and backed up before the fairy spoke, "There you are!"  
"Good lord Toothina, you could have killed us!" North growled lowering his swords and staring at the fairy. "What on earth are you doing I thought you went to go check on Jack."

"That's just it!" She just about screamed looking from North to the others, "He got out and he was causing a ruckus up there. I can't stop him on my own and I don't know where he went. You have to help me!"

"Cricky," Bunny mumbled, "That kid could be anywhere."  
"We have to stop him before he makes too much of a mess," North grumbled looking at the others. Then he ran ahead motioning for the boys to follow him, "You follow me we have ice to catch. Pitch is going to have to wait. Tooth, you make sure Jack doesn't come this way."

Tooth nodded and watched the men run off ahead. Once she was sure they were gone she flew ahead a few cells and opened one. "Alright their gone," She whispered to the white haired boy hiding away in the shadows of one of the corners.

Jack emerged and walked up to the fairy and happily embraced her, "Thank you." He whispered setting his head on her shoulder.

Tooth smiled and patted his soft frosty hair, "Your welcome Jack." Kissing his head lightly she pulled his face to hers and said, "The cell is not that far from here it looks just like another spot in the wall, but above it is an S insignia. It isn't too hard to miss, just touch the stone and it should open right up." Jack nodded and smiled.

"Alright, got it," Jack grinned readying himself for flight.

"Be fast, it is only a matter of time before they can't find you in the rest of the workshop… I can hold them off the best that I can but…" Tooth mumbled the last of her sentence and looked at the blue-eyed boy.

"I understand, " Jack replied taking her soft hands in his own and continued, "Don't worry, I can do this." She smiled and squeezed his hands before dropping them. Jack grinned and flew along the rest of the dark and gloomy hallway.

"Good luck."

**TTT**

Pitch sat in the room, his eyes still closed, not daring to open them and look into the blinding light that trapped him. Tears stains rest on his cheeks. Who knew that some one so dark could have a heart? Apparently not the guardians that was for sure.

Then a soft noise made Pitch peek his eyes open. It sounded like scratching. Like stones scratching and shifting against one another. He opened one eye completely and saw that the wall in front of him was slowly becoming darker. Shocked he opened his other eye and watched as the wall before him seemed to fold into itself and disappear. But that was not what made his heart fly out of his chest.

"Jack," He barely shouted trying to stand up. Jack smiled and ran over to the man and crashed right in to him. Pushing Pitch back to the ground with a grunt. The frosty haired boy gripped onto the older man and started to cry.

"I thought they were going to kill you," Jack sobbed into the cloak of the dark man.

Pitch smiled unable to comfort the boy due to the fact that his hands were still trapped in dream restraints, "No even they wouldn't do that to me."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked looking up and wiping the tears off of his face.

"Well you know that the only reason that they exist is because of me," Pitch replied looking into Jack's eyes, "So if they got rid of me, there would be no point in having them."

Jack nodded and sat up pulling the man with him. Jack noticed the restraints on Pitch and looked up into his eyes questioningly.

"Yes, well we can get rid of these now," Pitch smiled and stood up walking into one of the shadows that was now being cast around the room. Quickly he slinked in and back out, in a matter of seconds the dream sand no longer binding his wrists. Stepping out of the shadows and rubbing the sore spots on his wrists he looked over to Jack.

The small guardian hopped up and ran to the man happily embracing him. Pitch smiled and now that his arms were free he gratefully pulled Jack closer to him tightening the embrace.

"I love you Pitch," Jack whispered looking up to the man.

With a smile Pitch replied, "I love you too Jack." Carefully Pitch let his hands slide to either side of Jack's face. Smiling Jack floated up slightly so that the two were at eye level and he slung his arms around Pitch's neck. "Let's try this again shall we?" Pitch asked the grin spreading on his lips.

"I trust you, please let's not mess this up," Jack replied pulling himself closer to Pitch so that there foreheads were now resting against one another. Pitch let his hands slide off of Jack's face and let them wrap around his body instead.

Pitch felt chills roll through his body as the cool scents filled his nose again. The mint and the pine and the chill of Jack's breath. They all made Pitch's head swim. Finally, the space between them was completely closed and their lips met.

Jack's soft yet slightly chapped lips greeted the darker smooth ones of Pitch's. The dark finally met the cold he had wanted and eagerly pulled Jack closer to him. Nervously Jack let his mouth open slightly and Pitch felt the breath now on his lips and smiled into Jack. Pitch opened his mouth as well and let his tongue slide out and lick against Jack's minty cool lips. A soft whispery moan escaped Jack's mouth and he let his own tongue out to explore.

The two took turns exploring one another's mouths soft moans of pleasure escaped each of them. After a few moments the two leaned out to breathe and Jack rest his forehead against Pitch and grinned. Pitch let a hand trail up to Jack's face again and he used a finger to trace the patterns in his few freckles. Jack smiled at the gentle touch and let his own fingers play in the mess of black hair behind Pitch's neck.

A sound suddenly removed them from their moment of silence. Apparently this moment was not meant to last forever. Or even at all…

**TTT**

**Oh no! **

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. There is only going to be one more after this. Then there will probably be a second fic after to finish the story off. But yes the next chapter should be the last one of this fic. **

**Please comment/review to let me know what you think. And don't be shy to point out errors. **


	6. Chapter 6

The two wrapped in one another's arms stood in silence. Neither moved nor uttered a word. Jack let his eyes slowly trail to over Pitch's shoulder and he felt his stomach tie in a hundred knots and he could feel his cheeks turning pink. Pitch watched the younger boys facial expressions and he knew that this couldn't be good.

Behind the two men stood the guardians. Each of them seemed to be frozen in time their shocked and disgusted expressions stuck on each of their faces. Jack slowly pushed out of Pitch's arms and floated out to face the guardians. Pitch turned slightly to face the men and woman. He crossed his arms and raised one arm to place his chin in his hand.

"Umm guys…" Jack mumbled nervously looking in each of the guardian's eyes, he looked over North's shoulder and saw Tooth wink at him. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "Look it's not what it seems…"

Bunny was the first to respond, "Not what it seems!?" He growled and walked up to Jack glaring into his eyes, "You were just swapping spit with that…. Thing!" Bunny pointed to Pitch and Jack could feel his heart break at the words. The other guardians had shifted and felt the pain echoing off of Jack in waves.

"Bunny.." North started walking over and placing a hand on the Rabbit's shoulder. The rabbit pushed it off instantly and glared at the old man.

"No! How can you be like this?" He yelled staring at the man before him, "Jack and that… that monster. You know what he could do. And apparently none of you care about Jack enough to see that."

"Bunny stop," Tooth tried to speak up sweetly over the roar of the rabbit, "Have you ever seen love before?"

The white and gray rabbit just glared at her and spat out, "That is not love," Bunny pointed to Jack and Pitch, "That is manipulation and putting your faith in some one who can easily stab you in the back."

Pitch listened to the rabbit speak and felt tears start to form in his eyes. Though the words weren't true he couldn't help but feel like he had done everything wrong. The guardians would only ever believe him to be evil and believe him to be dark to the core. Of course the guardians, besides Jack, knew nothing. They never really knew what it was like for him to be the man that he had become.

Jack walked slowly back over to Pitch while the others stood there fighting. He reached out and put a hand on the man's face. Pitch let his eyes trail over to Jacks. The tears streaming out of Pitch's eyes caught the guardian's attention and using one of his thumbs his whipped them off. Pitch smiled through his hand still resting on his chin and mouth and looked at the younger boy.

Bunny's cries made Jack spin back to reality, "This is ridiculous!" The rabbit hopped up to Jack, "Can you not see he is using you? He may say he loves you, but you know the man he truly is, you know what he can do to you. You have seen what he does to the things that we all protect."

Jack leaned back as the rabbit came closer and closer to his face with every word. Then Jack straightened and pushed the rabbit away, "No you don't see what he is."

"Tell me then mate," Bunny stated questioningly, "What is he to you?"

Jack floated back over to Pitch; Pitch pulled his hand away from his face and let it rest on Jack's shoulder. Taking a deep breath in Jack started, "Of everyone, of all of you, he was the one who found me when things went dark this past week. He saved me when none of you did. He cared for me, he brought me back. I gained his trust and he mine. And most of all he won my heart."

The guardians looked to one another as the listened to the truth of Jack's words. However the only one not taking it was the rabbit, "Do you not recall who put you in the mess you were in? Do you not remember mate that he was the one who put you in your misery the first place. Did it ever occur to you that he did that on purpose, to get you to fall in love with him?"

Jack fell silent and looked down to the ground. He had never thought of that before. But no, Bunny was lying Pitch would never do that. Would he? He felt Pitch's hand tighten on his shoulder.

Pitch glared at the rabbit, "I have heard enough of your foolish words rabbit." In seconds Pitch and Jack were gone and had slipped away in the shadows.

"DANG IT!" Bunny glared as he watched the last of the nightmare sand disappear in the dark.

"Hey, Bunny," North grumbled crossing his arms and looking at the deranged rabbit.

"What?" Bunny asked glaring at the man.

"Pitch can't get that far this place, or this dungeon I should say is rigged so that our powers and abilities don't work as well as they are supposed to," North replied smiling a little to himself.

"Pitch wouldn't have made much outside of the shop," Tooth sighed looking at the rabbit.

"You mean we can still nab him before he does anything else?" The rabbit asked a slight excitement in his eyes. North nodded but didn't seem pleased.

"What?" Bunny asked looking to the others. All of the guardians in front of him looked sad and frustrated. Even Sandy appeared that he was upset with something or someone.

"Do you really want to be the one to ruin all of this?" Tooth asked and she flew quickly out of the cell and the lower level of the shop.

"Ruin what?" Bunny asked as he watched Sandy and North walk out.

"You know rabbit," North sighed looking back to him, "But by the looks of things… It's already been done."

**TTT**

The world came back to Jack and Pitch and instantly the two of them were hit by the strong polar wind. Jack knew where they were. They were just outside of the shop. He turned around and saw that they weren't but maybe a mile from where the workshop sat. Confused he looked up to Pitch. But even the King of Nightmares looked confused.

"Why didn't you get us out farther?" Jack asked looking at him.

"I think that cell had something in it," Pitch replied looking at himself to make sure that he wasn't harmed in any way.

"Well can we go now? You know that Bunny will come out here soon," Jack begged grabbing onto Pitch's sleeve.

"Yes I know," The dark man replied setting a hand on Jack's head. Jack smiled but something felt off. Something in Pitch, he could feel it, changed. Why? He didn't really know but he got concerned and floated up slightly to look Pitch in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked reaching out to set a hand on Pitch's face.

Pitch pushed the hand coming to his face away and he could feel Jack go tense, "I'm sorry Jack, for everything."

Confused Jack grabbed Pitch by the shoulders, "For what? You haven't done anything wrong! Pitch you're great you are wonderful! What is there to be sorry about?"

Pitch pushed the boy away, "Jack the rabbit is right, it was my fault that you ended up the way that you did. And my fault that you feel in love with me."

Jack laughed and flew up over the guardian and right in front of him and grabbed his hand. The whole situation feeling oddly familiar for some reason, "Pitch people only fall in love because of other people. Sure what you did wasn't the ideal way for someone to fall in love. But you proved to me that I matter to you, you saved me from the flaws that you made."

Pitch looked at the younger boy and felt the desperation in him. He knew how much Jack meant to him and how much he meant to Jack. But deep down something inside of him was getting to him.

With sudden feeling and force Pitch pulled Jack into him wrapping one hand around the back of his head and the other around his waist. Jack tensed for a moment before relaxing as the man pulled Jack's lips to his. Jack wrapped his own arms around the man as the two shared the moment.

Not many seconds had passed and the two had their mouths open and were sharing moans of pleasure as they let their tongues explore one another. Jack closed his eyes and let the older man kiss at his chin and down his neck. He gripped on tighter to the older man and tried to let the moment last. This time he wasn't letting Pitch go.

Pitch slowly let his lips glide across Jack's cool skin. Millions of different feelings were running through his head as he let a hand slowly slip under the base of Jack's sweatshirt. Tears started to sting in his eyes. And his hand stopped.

Placing one final kiss on Jack's soft lips he spoke, "Jack I love you."

"I know," Jack whispered leaning into Pitch, his eyes still closed.

Tears started to form in Pitch's eyes, "But this will never work. We never can be together. The guardians, the forces, the moon, and the stars they will never let us be. There will never be a day that we can live the way that we want to. I think that this is for the best."

Jack started to panic, he gripped on to the man's robe and squeezed his eyes tighter, "No! Pitch stop we can be together. Don't do this."

"I am sorry Jack," The words tasted sour and choked out of Pitch's mouth as he let the tears stream out of his eyes.

Jack could feel the wind start to shift. He knew that Pitch wouldn't go, he would take Jack. Jack would go anywhere with him. Besides Jack was holding onto him, he couldn't vanish into the darkness and shadows without him.

The soft robe vanished from Jack's hands and he felt himself lean forward into the cool wind. His eyes flashed open. He was alone. Tears poured out of his eyes in an instant.

The only thing he heard was the soft whisper on the wind, "This is for the best Jack," there was a pause and Jack fell to the ground. And the final words were left on the wind…

"Trust me."

**TTT**

**And there you have it! The end... Or is it?**

**Now continued in the story Echo which can be found on my page and through this link s/9183358/1/Echo**

**I know this chapter is like super short compared to the others, but it was intended that way. Hope you enjoyed the story. **

**Point out errors please I don't mind :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. To Part Two We Go!

Hey everyone who was following this story and you were gravely injured while reading the last part... LOL what. I really don't know. The second part has begun!

The story is titled Echo. And it will be sad for a majority of the story but I PROMISE! It will end happy. It will probably be longer than the other story I am assuming but please follow this link to read the Prologue. Ya sorry that is all that is out right now but read it. More to come soon. :)

Link s/9183358/1/Echo


End file.
